peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gideon Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Liddell family are introduced, Gideon meets the Liddell children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost forest animals, and get captured by the domestic cats. Then Gideon rescues Sagwa, and the domestic cats let them go and thank them for rescuing Sagwa. They get captured by the Rhino Guards but Gideon rescues them and defeats Prince John seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Gideon sends the Liddell children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Gideon visits the Liddell children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Prince John comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Gideon defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by the hyenas that if he cannot defeat Gideon he will go after his friends in England. Gideon, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Gideon is not welcome. But the arrogant crimson cat decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Gideon incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Gideon and the Rhino Guards into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Piglet and the dragon Gideon and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Piglet touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Gideon, Honest John, and Cody accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Scar the lion. The vengeful older brother of Prince John. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Scar and Gideon are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Edmond keeps having a strange nightmare about the hyenas and a red eagle. So it's up to Gideon and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Gideon makes the Rhino Guards believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Prince John dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his pet Griffin and seeing the results the next day, he demands Sir Hiss takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Gideon's tricks? *Now Day Party Gideon doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Prince John's Christmas When Prince John bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Prince John draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Peter and friends to their doom. *Honest John in the stone. Marie has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Honest John it turns him to stone! Gideon and the others minus Edmond and Piglet have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Edmond is left with Piglet because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Piglet drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Prince John attacks! Gideon's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Cody, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost forest animals meanwhile has a close encounter with the hyenas while exploring a cove, they also find Prince John's missing paw, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Edmond and Piglet are ambushed by Prince John and Sir Hiss, can they evade the Rhino Guards all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Gideon, Cody, and Alice are immediately tied up by the vines, but Gideon soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Marie from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Gideon tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Honest John back to normal. *The Great Race Donald Duck and Jose Carioca have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Gideon proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Marie comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Prince John's Mother The Lost forest animals want to know what a mother is so Gideon takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Prince John's cabin of his mother. For fun Gideon decides to steal it forcing the Rhino Guards to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Prince John? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Gideon innocently remarks that Alice is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Gideon must rescue her before it's too late. *Rhino Guard Shadows Gideon steals the Rhino Guards' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Gideon in. The Rhino Guards without their shadows must walk on their hands so Gideon has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Wilbur The Lost Forest Animals family gets bigger when Wilbur arrives, he wears a pilot costume. After Wilbur spills a bucket of water on Gideon for a laugh, Gideon scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Wilbur goes to Marie to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Gideon cheats during a no flying race with Cat R. Waul's daughter Sagwa and her brother Dongwa so Dongwa angrily explains that Gideon can't win without cheating so Marie temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Pooh and the mermaids Pooh pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mer-teddy bear! Will the young teddy bear return to normal before he develops a taste for sea honey? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Edmond and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Edmond and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Thumper to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Gideon and Alice have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Edmond on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Forest Animals are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, and Marie need to find a way to make them well again. But Prince John and the Rhino Guards are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost forest animals die! *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Marie and the lost forest animals find out that the clock inside Ed has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Prince John, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost forest animals builds a submarine to explore the ocean while Prince John tries to fly to the moon. *The Lion and the crown When Gideon steals Prince John's crown and tries it on he begins to act like the Lion Prince himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Gideon, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Wilbur's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Wilbur must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Prince John's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Wilbur is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes. After obtaining a feather, Wilbur's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost albatross's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Wilbur is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Wilbur returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Alice again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Gideon must get Alice's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Gideon, Dongwa, and Sagwa journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Prince John and the rhino guards are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Prince John, Donald and Jose steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost forest animals must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost forest animals, Gideon and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Gideon the Cat. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Edmond flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Alice insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Edmond is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Gideon cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Edmond is caught again. Edmond is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his lemur in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his raccoon turning it into a slime lemur. The goopy critter decides to torment Edmond in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimey new friend keeping him imprisioned will Edmond ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Edmond wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Edmond with his big, shiny nose but then Edmond's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Edmond gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Edmond is reunited with the slime raccoon who soon has show some responsibility when Edmond needs a bath... Category:Peter Pan series Category:Episodes Category:TV Series